


I Wanna Be Free

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By CallieAll of her life Buffy has been ignored. Then out of the blue, the best thing ever happens to her. She gets kidnapped.





	I Wanna Be Free

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> SUMMARY: All of her life Buffy has been ignored. Then out of the blue, the best thing ever happens to her. She gets kidnapped. 
> 
> A/N: This story might have a ‘Runaway’ vibe to it…hope Silver doesn’t mind…*eep*  
> Dedication: Silver…as I kinda took the idea from her….*evil laugh*…don’t hit me.

PROLOGUE:   
  
  
"Mom! Mom, I’m gonna run to the mall real quick, okay?" Buffy raised her eyes to the ceiling, waiting for a response. After a few minutes she realized that no one cared where the hell she went. Big surprise. "Well, bye to anyone who gives a damn." She muttered to the silent hallway.

Grabbing her hat, the teen stepped out of the house and slammed the door behind her. She looked around at the neighboring two and three story homes, with disgust. Whoever said being rich was fun was full of it.

Buffy walked quickly to her car, pulling out the keys as she went. She just had to get away from this house, from the place, with the manicured lawns and stupid singing birds. It was all so fake. No one here was happy, but everyone was either to busy having an affair or so hipped up on coke they didn’t know their own names, that they forgot to get lives.

Just as she was unlocking the door Buffy heard a nearby dog bark and she froze. Dogs around here never barked…unless something was wrong. She braced her shoulders and slowly looked over her shoulder….to see nothing. Nothing but sunshine and butterflies.

Rolling her eyes at her own paranoia, Buffy yanked open the cars door and flopped down into the two seater, Porsche with a sigh. She rammed the keys into the ignition and looked back up at her house with a raised eyebrow, starting the car with a flick of her wrist Buffy shifted into the right gear, adjusted her rear-view mirror and screamed.

She never made it to the mall.

  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:   
  
  
_Ohhh, not good. Muchly not good. What the hell have you gotten into Buffy?_ Buffy’s head rolled listly, against the back of the chair, as she slowly regained consciousness. She groaned loudly as she remembered what happened and realized that it wasn’t just a ordinary head ache that was causing her temples to throb.

She lifted her head slowly, trying to determine if there was anyone else in the room with her. She peeked though the hair that was hanging limply in front of her face and sigh in relief when she saw that they room was indeed empty, save for a small wooden desk in the corner, and a matching bed beside it.

She raised her head fully and shook her hair from her face, cursing her stupidity when the room started to spin. On instinct the tried to lift her hand to massage her pounding head but was stopped when her hands refused to stray from the yellow rob that bound them both to the back of the chair.

"Great." She hissed, breaking the cold silence of the room.

Just her luck to get kidnapped in her own damn driveway, in broad daylight, by a man with a gun. Rolling her eyes, despite the pain it caused she sigh in disgust when she thought back at how weak and pathetic she had been when she had looked in the rear view mirror and seen the hooded man standing right behind her bumper, a gun pointed directly at her forehead.

She had played a sick, wimpy little girly girl, and screamed, when she should have run the bastard over. She had let him distract her while some other dick had smashed in the back of her head with what felt like the butt of a gun.

"Real smooth of you, Blondie." She muttered sarcastically to herself. Cringing when she thought about what her so called parents would say when they found out. They would, of course, blame her. Then look at each other and say, ‘Where did we go wrong with her’, like they always did when she got into trouble.

She just hopped that these guys wanted to just flat out kill her, that way she’d ever have to deal with those bastards asking her what she had done to deserve it. Buffy flinched on reflex when she heard a voice outside the door of the room. She looked panicked for a minute then seemed to make up her mind and dropped her head forward, making her hair once again cover her face from view, and closing her eyes, pretending to still be knocked out.

She forced herself to remain calm as the door was pushed open and the overhead light was flipped on. She heard a masculine chuckle from the doorway. "No need to pretend, pet. I know you’re awake. Heard you talking to yourself. Nasty habit you got there, luv." The voice said, and Buffy cursed under her breath.

She rolled her eyes beneath the lids and slowly raised her head, letting her hair fall from her face once again. Once again she had to force herself to remain calm when she looked up at the man that had taken her.

He was beautiful. Now she had never even thought of a man as beautiful before, but there wasn’t any other way of describing the lean form in front of her. He leaned against the open door, he wasn’t nearly as tall as the men she usually went for, but he wasn’t short either. His tight worn, blue jeans hugged his lean, apparently well-muscled legs securely and the white tank top looked clung to every single ridge of his perfectly shaped stomach and tight pecs.

She looked up at his sculpted face in something close to awe, his cheekbones where something LA’s top plastic surgeons would drool over, and his soft lips where a pale pink and held a slight pout to them making him look almost innocent. His brilliant cerulean eyes bore a hole right through her when she finally forced herself to make the contact and when she couldn’t stop her breath from catching.

Boy was she in trouble. Here she was, with a pounding head ache, in some sparse room, with the, bleach blonde man that had kidnapped her and she was practically drooling over him.

Apparently her parents knew what they were talking about when they had wanted to send her to a shrink last year. Cause she had to be nuts.

"Luv? You still in there?" The man asked, his perfect lips curled into a sexy smirk.

"Oh, yeah, I’m still here. Why I’m here is what I’m having the problem with. Also wondering who the hell you are?" Buffy asked, finally snapping out of her examination of the man.

"Well, see the thing is, your rich. I’m not. I’d like to be. So, hence the kidnapping. And as to the second part, you can call me Spike, and I know for a fact that you Elizabeth Summers." Spike said casually as he pushed off the wall and made his way to the desk, pulling out the chair and pulling in, with a screech, to sit in front of Buffy.

"Buffy." The blonde corrected on reflex. The frowned when she realized that she was actually being civil to the man that had kidnapped her. Yep, need that shrink on speed dial.

"Say again?" Spike asked confused. He flopped down into the chair, and rested his elbows on his knees.

Sighing, Buffy figured what the hell and tried to get comfortable in her chair. "Buffy. Not Elizabeth. F I have to sit here, tied to this stupid chair for who know how long, then you could at least not call me by the name my deranged parents gave me. I prefer Buffy." She cleared her throat and slouched a little further down into her chair, glad when the pressure of the rope eased a bit on her sore wrists.

"Cute, a little valley girl for my taste but, still it suits you." Spike said nodding his head slightly.

"Valley girl suits me?" Buffy asked, her brows raised, offended.

Spike just laughed. "Your not offended, don’t pretend to be. You know where you live, what school you go to, you’re a rich girl, plan and simple, why else would we kidnap you?"

"We? There’s a we?" Buffy thought for a second, confused then she remembered. "Oh, right, the one that bashed my head in, thanks for that by the way."

"No problem, glad to be of assistance. And yes, there is a we. My sister, CAMI!" He finished off with a yell and Buffy cringed.

"Hey, victim with a head injury here, show a bit of compassion, guy, jeez. Some people have no manners anymore." She said sarcastically, wishing desperately for about fifteen aspirins. Wait…his sister?

"I’m coming!" Yelled a female voice, and Buffy blinked. It was a chick that dented her skull, boy that girl had to work out.

"You called oh bother dearest?" Came a sugary sweet voice from the doorway and Buffy turned, her jaw dropping in shock.

The girl couldn’t have been any older than sixteen, her high-heeled boots causing her to barely break 5 feet and she looked liked a good stiff wind would blow her from here to New Jersey, she was so thin. Her striking red hair was a deep contrast to her porcelain skin, but melding perfectly with her dark green eyes, the very eyes that were dancing with mischief.

"Cami, darling, come here and meet our guest. Camilla, Buffy, Buffy, Camilla." Spike said standing, his tone oddly formal for the situation.

"Buffy?" The girl asked in confusion. "I thought we heisted a ‘Elizabeth’ don’t tell me you screwed up?" Cami demanded.

"Oh, no, pet we got the right bird. Just likes to be called Buffy." Spike assured her, his tone slightly offended.

Cami looked to Buffy with a roll of her eyes. "Sorry, ‘bout that but he can be such a idiot sometimes, how he ties his shoes alone is beyond me. Like for instance, I see now why he chose you. Your cute, in a California kinda way." She said, looking Buffy over and grinning slightly when the girl rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Your forgetting who’s the older sibling here, aren’t you , pet?" Spike asked his pride wounded.

"Wait a minute….your brother and sister right? So why has he got a accent?" Buffy asked, referring to the strong cockney accent that Spike spoke in, compared to the almost southern accent that Cami carried.

Cami waved her hand almost impatiently towards Spike and rolled her eyes. "We left England 10 years ago, Mr. Suave here discovers that southern chicks dig the whole European thing and refuses to drop it. Me, mean while actually have taste and adapted. Plus he was 13 at the time, so he had spoken it longer than me." Buffy raised her eyebrows at the girl then looked towards the now sheepish Spike and groaned. "You know, somehow I thought being kidnapped would be slightly different."

Cami and Spike both smirked at each other, then Cami said "Well, this isn’t exactly you average kidnapping." She answered Buffy sigh with a very un-lady like snort then gestured to Spike. He looked at her for a minute then his face lit up. "Oh, right." He hopped out of his chair and headed in Buffy direction. "So, luv, whattadya say I get you outta those ropes?"   
  


To Be Continued


End file.
